Shattered Life
by doctor katy
Summary: After novel - the FBI would never give up the chase but can two minds outrun them?
1. Beginnig of an Eternity

**Shattered Life**

Part one – Beginning of an Eternity

Clarice's world had faded to black around her but her mind was still replaying the events of the last twelve hours. Gazing up at the four bare walls she realised in the last three years this was the longest they had been separated – and it would continue for the rest of her life. This was why she wanted to go with him; but Clarice's stubbornness strong as it was, was no match for Doctor Lecter's will power. He knew what was right and in the end his will be done.

Clarice saw it happen over and over; each time slightly slower than the last. Their final exchange was filled with love as well as instructions on what she would do when the law took her, shut her away and stared, whispering comments under their hushed breaths.

How could an evening of celebration turn into a night filled with mourning? Clarice saw in her mind the restaurant – the best money could buy. Golden and beautiful. With fine wine and food. Music could be heard over the murmur of other dinner guests but it was hardly noticed between the couple. Hannibal had spared no expense and they were discussing their future. Married not long ago Clarice was now expecting a child and parenthood was a new wonder they were both looking forward to.

Time skipped ahead and Clarice now saw her husband toppling backwards, away from her and out of her life. The cries of anguish made by the officers, guns drawn, did not register as Clarice's heart was crushed never to be whole again.

The small woman in the cell looked up when she heard the echoing of footsteps drawing nearer. They were coming to interview her but getting any evidence to hold her on would be their biggest problem. What had she done wrong? Clarice had not killed anyone or tortured anyone. Since they had both left together embarking on their new life Hannibal had also never stepped out of line. And he had done that purely out of love for her.

Of course the FBI did not know of the child and they would never find out. However Clarice knew that events that had already transpired would obviously reach the papers, it was just a matter of time. Briefly her mind drifted to her former life. What would Ardelia think? She would not understand how she had found happiness with a man deemed a monster by the rest of society.

The door shuddered open on hinges used less than a couple of times a year. Three officers stood behind it. All three well advanced in their professions' no doubt with several medals pinned to their chests'.

Hannibal had once told her she would not need a medal to show her courage; only a mirror.

A newspaper was thrust in front of Clarice and her eyes became glued to the headline.

"FBI'S MOST WANTED COMMITS SUICIDE IN FRONT OF WIFE."

She glanced downwards…

And her mirror shattered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hope you are left wanting the answers to some questions.

Reviews much appreciated.

xxkatyxx

Disclaimer: The plot is mine but the characters belong to Thomas Harris.


	2. Events Leading to Chaos

**Shattered Life**

Part two – Events Leading to Chaos

"POLICE STILL HUNTING FOR MISSING BODY"

_Fades to memory 12 hours previously_

They were due to fly back to Buenos Aires tomorrow. Clarice and Hannibal's honeymoon would be ending but although Venice was beautiful they both longed to be back home.

That evening Clarice had spent a minor eternity getting ready. She had chosen to wear a flowing blue and silver gown, given to her as a gift from her husband. Hannibal himself was looking like royalty dressed in a black tuxedo with a shirt the palest of blues. Meeting in the hallway of their luxurious hotel our couple descended to where a gondola was waiting outside to carry them across water to one of the finest restaurants in Venice. Where, tonight, Hannibal had planned for dinner and dancing. The same recipe for one of their first nights together although this time the meal would not be sliced and sautéed from one of the other dinner guests.

They arrived at the restaurant at 9 o'clock and Clarice was amazed to find it was almost completely surrounded by water. A stunning floating island in a world of its own. When she relayed this thought to Hannibal he merely smiled at her and offered his arm to escort her inside.

Once inside the restaurant Hannibal spoke, much to Clarice's delight in smooth Italian, to the waiter who nodded and replied that "sir and madam's table was up on the fifth and highest floor". As they ascended the stairs Clarice glanced down at the lower floors of the restaurant which were bathed in the soft golden glow given by the many candles.

Clarice and Hannibal's table was close to one of the large windows which opened onto a small terrace. An intimate yet not a confining space where they could enjoy the last meal they would eat out in each others company.

Hannibal had ordered food and wine for Clarice as well as himself before he quickly brought his attention back to the conversation his wife was about to start.

"So," she began gazing deeply into his maroon eyes.

"Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

"I have to admit Clarice that I do not really mind, however, with such a question I wonder, do you have your own unique preference?"

Such a Hannibal response Clarice mused. He had just thrown another question right back at her without really answering her own. You are not getting away that easily Hannibal Lecter. Clarice had scowled at him, not tonight anyway.

They continued their meal and she didn't notice until about half an hour later. Clarice had almost finished her main course and was thinking of what dessert would be when she felt it again.

"Hannibal," she asked him, "is someone watching us?"

_Memory fades out._

One of the officers standing there finally spoke.

"I will ask you one question Starling. Where is he?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The plot thickens but exact details will be revealed in the next chapter.

Reviews much appreciated.

xxkatyxx

Disclaimer: The plot is mine but the characters belong to Thomas Harris.


	3. Reverence and Exceptance

**Shattered Life**

Part three – Reverence and Acceptance

The officers were staring at Clarice. They had already worked out her story. Drugged, hypnotised, brainwashed. What did it matter? Would she answer their question?

"I…"

_Fades to memory_

"Yes my dear they have been watching us for a while. I was however unaware of them following us, so presumably they knew we were coming here and have been waiting."

Clarice's eyes had widened in horror throughout this statement and Hannibal saw the panic begin to set in.

"Hannibal," she grabbed his hand, "what are we going to do? They'll take you away from me."

"Keep calm Clarice. I know very well what will happen but making a scene will only entice our new friends to make their move sooner."

Clarice knew Hannibal was right but they had to get out of here and now. She glanced around nervously.

"I should have noticed ages ago," Clarice whispered "that waiter has been walking around those two tables repeatedly and he is still doing it. And look, those two at the table behind you aren't even eating."

"It's alright," Hannibal murmured.

"How? We have to get out of here now. The way we came in is no good. They'll catch us easily."

Time was running out as both Clarice and Hannibal saw the waiter moving swiftly to talk to another man. They conversed quickly before separating and striding across to different corners of the restaurant.

Clarice stood abruptly shocking Hannibal who was still sitting. His mind going over how they could escape this predicament but only one thing came to mind and he knew it would have come eventually.

"Come out onto the terrace and dance with me."

Clarice was trying to sound natural as she thrust her hand out to Hannibal but her voice barely could get the words out. Hannibal joined her and locked the doors behind them. That was it. Both husband and wife heard the shouts that followed inside the restaurant.

Hannibal turned to Clarice and noticed she was anxiously looking for an escape path in all directions and tears were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

"Come on," She was almost shouting now as she ran up the small set of steps in the corner leading up and onto the flat roof.

Then it hit her. When they first walked up to the restaurant. Beautiful floating island. There was no escape now; only a long drop off every side to land in a watery grave.

Standing at one of the edges Clarice heard the door they had locked being smashed open and the thunder of footsteps drawing nearer. She turned to face Hannibal who seemed to have an air of calm about him, looking off into the distance.

"No," she whispered to him.

"Clarice…"

The men had reached the roof and were drawing their guns.

"… you know I will never go back. I will never be locked up again."

"Hannibal no. I won't let you leave me. Not now and not like this."

The agents were shouting and threatening but Clarice and Hannibal were lost in their own world.

"Clarice I need you to listen to me there's not much time. You have not committed a crime so they cannot hold you for long. Tell them whatever they want to hear so they let you go."

The tears were flowing freely now down Clarice's cheeks which were now white from the brisk night air.

"Remember Clarice I told you once about a safe house I own in America. When they release you you're to go there. One month from now exactly and it will be the first of January. Stay safe until then and when the New Year begins you will leave and begin your new life."

"But it will be a life without you. I cannot live like that. The time I have spent with you has been the best thing that has ever happened to me."

The agents were now approaching the couple. Slowly though as they knew how dangerous this man could be.

Hannibal had stepped further backwards.

"Look up Clarice and remember. Some of our stars are the same. Whatever happens that will remain so forever; just as I will in your heart."

She hugged him fiercely and he whispered in her ear.

"I will never leave you Clarice."

Clarice pulled back and looked into his eyes as she had done during dinner.

"I love you Doctor Lecter"

"I love you too Clarice."

"This is your final warning, put your hands over your heads and get on your knees or we will have no choice but to open fire."

Hannibal pressed one final kiss onto Clarice's lips before reluctantly pulling away and taking the final step up onto the small ledge.

He caught her eye, winked and fell.

Clarice had no strength left in her and collapsed to her knees while the officers ran to the edge and looked over. The ripples caused by the splash travelled outwards gradually getting further apart.

A young woman was left alone in the world. Dragged to her feet by the ones who had pushed her out so long ago.

_Memory fades out._

Clarice's eyes snapped open.

She knew what she would tell them

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The next chapter will leave Clarice's plight and look and someone else's journey – I'll say no more.

Reviews much appreciated.

xxkatyxx


	4. Hannibal's Journey

**Shattered Life**

Part four – Hannibal's Journey

Cold.

Need…

…Air.

Hannibal's head broke the surface and he gulped down his first breath of fresh air in the last three minutes. He was still conscious of the immense danger he was sinking into as well as the cold water lapping insistently around his middle.

Hannibal had surfaced several hundred metres from the restaurant. How could an evening that had begun so well have turned into the nightmare from hell? He would have to keep moving to avoid entanglement with the law. However if confrontation did occur well, knives can cut through flesh quicker than bullets can be fired.

After getting enough oxygen into his lungs to continue his journey Hannibal ducked under the water again swimming silently through the canals that now appeared black in the moonlight. His thoughts, always five steps ahead, drifted to where he could go. Their hotel was out of the question, it was most likely swarming with police breaking treasured possessions and, of course, looking for and skeletons lurking in closets. He would not be able to go back there ever. Everything they owned would be presently bagged up and stored in a dark underground lab never to see the light of day again. But they were only possessions and there were things in the world that were much more precious to him.

But where else could he go and how could he get back to America to meet Clarice when airport walls would be plastered with posters of his face. His thoughts drifting back to swimming he suddenly realised how cold he was getting and his clothes would need replacing as soon as he got out.

Surfacing again Hannibal climbed out of the water and crept silently behind the nearest building. He had been stuck in sticky situations like this only a couple of times. Being caught in the first place, escaping prison to begin a free life. But now the stakes were higher than merely escaping with his own life, he had to return to Clarice and his child.

Clarice. How was she he wondered? How long would she be in Venice before the authorities flew her back to her native soil? Clarice was strong, a warrior, she would survive. But what had she said. A life without him was a life not even worth living. Clarice would not do something stupid would she?

Hannibal had to get out of this city now and then out of the country. By car, plane, boat, by any means necessary. 28 days. Would he make it in time?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter up soon.

Reviews much appreciated.

xxkatyxx

Disclaimer: The plot is mine but the characters belong to Thomas Harris.


	5. Surely Not?

**Shattered Life**

Part five – Surely not?

"Starling tell us. Where is he?" the officers barked again.

"I" she drew a deep breath. This was for Hannibal. For freedom.

"I don't know and I don't care. I hope he is dead though for what he did to me."

The officers were staring at each other. How could this be? The agent who ran off to be the lover of a killer hated him and wishing him dead.

After a pause the eldest spoke, "What did he do Starling?"

"He took me and kept me prisoner all this time. Why didn't you come and find me? Why didn't you come?"

The officers had to believe. They had to see a pitiable woman. The result of three years imprisonment with no strength left in her.

"Starling," The youngest was looking at her. A woman hugging her knees. Invisible tears seemed to be falling down her face. What had that monster done to her?

"Starling did he rape you?"

The tears did begin to fall now. Could she make that ultimate betrayal? Clarice shook her head from side to side.

"Is that a no Clarice? Are you saying in three years he never once tried to touch you?"

"Yes that is correct."

The interview was over now. Clarice would say no more today. One of the officers had spoken her first name. That was a breakthrough and showed he was beginning to trust her.

There were several interviews over the next few days but Clarice spoke very little. Usually just to confirm to other officers her story. She said little that would condemn Hannibal further than she had done in her first statement.

The officers were coming to a dead end. Nothing in the hotel room helped them. No clues as to where the couple had been staying previously and Clarice said she did not know as she had always been blindfolded when they left the house, those occasions being scarce anyway.

Clarice Starling appeared to be the victim and was flown back to Washington so her fate could be determined by the highest ranked officials in the FBI. She was still kept under constant supervision so when she was driven to another interview at the FBI's headquarters with an armed guard just 10 days after being captured Clarice hardly seemed fazed. Over the last two days she had been subjected to numerous interviews and in each she had given her questioner nothing of relevance. Time was running out and with no evidence her freedom seemed only footsteps away.

However, today something was different. Clarice was taken to the same room, well cell was probably more accurate, where she waited, but today a different officer stepped in.

Greasy hair, an ugly smirk on his face and eyeing up every bit of skirt on the planet. A Paul Krendler protégé if ever there was one.

After asking the other guards to leave he sat down in front of Starling introducing himself as Alan Sharpe.

"Well Starling," he began, "you must think you're pretty clever having every officer n this joint wrapped around your little finger but you don't fool me. Look at your hand, what's on it?"

Clarice glanced down.

"Yeah. A wedding ring. You could have taken it off at anytime but no, it stayed adorned on your finger all this time. I will not let you go Starling. I know you and your physco husband killed Krendler and when they find Lecter it's the death penalty for him."

White hot rage was building in starling. He was taunting her, eager to see a reaction but she wouldn't give him one.

"Holding out on me Starling. Well that won't last long. There's no way I'll let you be released. A sick bitch like you could be a danger to society. Before new year and this 1st of January you'll be locked in a cell so far away even the rats won't hear you scream."

"No!" Clarice shouted before trying to stand up. He didn't get that far. Doubled over in pain and clutching her stomach she fell to the ground her world hurtling into a black fog.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My first fic is well on its way. Hope you still want the rest.

Reviews much appreciated.

xxkatyxx

Disclaimer: The plot is mine but the characters belong to Thomas Harris.


	6. Through Darkness and Through Light

**Shattered Life**

Part six – Through Darkness and Through Light

Clarice remembered very little about the journey in the ambulance. They were trying to talk to her, ask her something but the words confused themselves and tied themselves in knots so that she couldn't answer. What were they saying? Clarice tried to speak but nothing would come out. All that existed was pain.

There were people running all around her. Shouts, instructions, tensions mounting. Sounds all around her. Clarice heard the doors slam behind her but lying on her stretcher all she could see was the ceiling. A blank white canvas. Why white, wouldn't blood show so easily and be harder to clean? To scrub off.

Thoughts kept playing in the back of her mind. What was wrong with her? Was it the baby? Was Clarice going to lose her child as punishment for a life with Hannibal?

She hated medication of any sort but felt the fine needle sink deeply into her skin. The white background and fuzzy shapes were disappearing and she felt sleepy. So sleepy.

Outside the ward doctors were talking with agents. Sharpe was there looking like he would rather be dead. But a woman stood at his side as well.

Sharpe was demanding answers whereas the woman was standing quietly listening. You could tell she hated Sharpe's type but would not express her views out loud.

"I'm fed up with waiting doctor; tell me what is wrong with her."

"Are you family?"

"No but this woman is under arrest. She should not be left alone and I will want to take her out of this place as soon as possible."

"Well I'm sorry but Miss Starling will not be able to leave for at least five to seven days. Although she is stable at the moment she had a massive internal haemorrhage. We have stopped the bleeding but she is going to need a lot of rest. It is likely the stress from her recent ordeal combined with her …"

"God this is not happening," and with that Sharpe stormed off leaving the other woman to talk with the doctor.

"As I was saying her body is being pushed to its limits and must have time to recover or Miss Starling's pregnancy could be endangered."

"Pregnancy?"

"Yes didn't you know? I'd say she's just over three months pregnant. I'll go and tell your other agent, Sharpe was that his name, later when he has cooled off."

"No that's Ok I'll do it. I'm sure it will come as a shock. May I go in and see her?"

"Well; for a little while. Miss Starling should be coming round from the anaesthetic soon though and we don't want her panicked."

"Yes of course," and the woman gently pushed open the door.

Clarice was lost. Everything was dark. Was this what death was like? She didn't want this. She wanted Hannibal. 28 days. 1st January. Safe house. Hannibal. Clarice had to get there but she couldn't move.

Suddenly there was a bright light. Hannibal? Clarice tried to reach out but her arm wouldn't lift, it stayed locked to her side. She heard his voice.

"Clarice, you have to wake up Clarice."

No. She had to get to him.

"Hannibal," the words were so quiet she hardly recognised them as her own. But they caused the woman sitting next to her to look up.

"Wake up Clarice."

No everything was dissolving around her.

"Hannibal!"

"…_wake up Clarice_."

Clarice's eyes flickered open to a bright white light. A blurry shadow stepped into view.

"Clarice can you hear me?"

She recognised that voice. The picture became clearer, details sharpening.

It was…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

All will be revealed in the next chapter.

Reviews much appreciated.

xxkatyxx

Disclaimer: The plot is mine but the characters belong to Thomas Harris.


	7. Feeling blue, seeing red

**Shattered Life**

Part seven – Feeling blue, seeing red

After being separated from his beloved Clarice, Hannibal had begun his journey back to join her in America.

Getting home meant staying safe. After climbing out of the icy waters of the Venice canals Hannibal had been left with precious little that would help him accomplish his new challenge. A harpy in his sleeve and a few notes in his pocket – most likely soaked and unusable. He needed supplies from the city that had been his home after his escape from the confining cell he was forced to stay in, in Memphis. Hannibal was always prepared and scattered throughout the world were emergency rations he may need one day. So the first stage of his journey. Drive to Florence.

Even when you're one of America's most wanted fugitives it is always so much nicer to travel in style. While the FBI were chasing their tails looking at airport reservations in Venice Hannibal was cruising south in a black Jaguar towards the city where art was most beautiful. He had not returned since he had begun a new life with Clarice and as the time he had was restricted he would not be able to take in the sites. But perhaps one day.

Hannibal's thoughts were now drifting back to Clarice. What were the officers asking her right now? He knew more of what her response would be like? She would make up a nice little story about how big bad Hannibal Lecter had captured her and locked her up and that she knew no details about locations, times or where he was now so they would have to let her go. No doubt she had cooked up a nice little scenario she could tell them but what was she thinking about deep down. Him? Scenarios, exchanges, fucking him. Unlikely. Probably more worry, anxiety and her stomach churning wanting to know if he was alive and if so where he was. On the heel of that thought Hannibal pressed firmly down on the accelerator sending dust flying as he sped off towards his destination.

The journey took 3 days, very little sleep and the exchange of the Jaguar for a much less prestigious Toyota. After arriving Hannibal immediately headed for his old place of work the Palazzo Capponi where he had been the curator. Nothing seemed to have changed and so he waited till dusk fell on the city before breaking in to the building an ascending the stairs. It is easier than you think to find something in old desolate ruins but in a building such as this brimming with books, texts and other assorted items one could hide something and guarantee it would remain away from the watchful eyes of any nosey busybody until a generation of young children had grown up.

In one of the smaller rooms that was only used really as a store for all those things yet to be looked at or worthless items that had no purpose and could not be sold Hannibal lifted up several of the rather old floorboards disturbing dust that had been building for a very long time into a small cloud. Reaching into the small space and slightly to the left he hooked his arm under the handles of a black unmarked sports bag and dragged slowly into view before replacing the floorboards and backing out to make a quiet exit.

"Who's there? I'm warning you come on out or I'll blow your brains out when I find you"

Hannibal had not counted on the apparent new curator taking a midnight stroll down the halls. Although unable to see the potential threat Hannibal new from the gruff sounding voice he was likely an older man. Maybe he didn't even have a gun but assuming things only led to trouble. Conscious a death in the heart of Florence was likely to send the FBI running to investigate Hannibal silent as the darkening night crept out of the room listening to try an locate the new curator. He didn't have to try very hard. Confident even the most amateur burglar could avoid the wheezing and creaking floor boards caused by this man Hannibal waited until he passed, mumbling under his breath whilst shining a low powered torch to and fro, before retracing his steps back down the stairs and out into the street.

Hannibal woke on the morning 5 days after the separation in a small motel on the edge of town. He had had his first proper night of sleep in quite a long time and was dismayed to see the clock already showed 11:55 in the morning. He showered and dressed quickly thankful he now had several changes of clothes in the bag he had retrieved. Nestled under shirts and trousers was no less than £10,000 in cash, several passports and other forged documents in a variety of names, a small gun, glasses, wigs, cell phone, rope and a copy of Dante's Inferno – one always needs something good to read to pass the time.

Confident he was now well equipped to continue his journey to find Clarice Hannibal drove to the nearest airport arriving just before 2 o'clock. A quick trip saw him enter the mens room as Hannibal Lecter and exit as Miguel DeLuigi. An Italian visiting relatives in Washington. The disguise allowed the purchase of one of the few remaining tickets to Washington on a plane departing at 8 o'clock. Sitting in a coffee shop Hannibal slowly watched the clock tick by until his planes departure was imminent. All was going to plan and the plane would land on American soil early morning giving him three weeks before Clarice was due to meet him.

Settling back on the plane Hannibal had to let his mind wander to escape the cries of children and shrill questioning of the stewardesses. Flying was by nowhere the most interesting of activities especially when travelling alone and Hannibal had always found when Clarice was with him time seemed to 'fly by'. He had continually teased her for that awful pun.

As the plane touched down Hannibal was stirred awake by the hustle and bustle of the other tourists sorting out children, luggage and paper work for connecting flights. He leisurely strolled out pleased to be closer to Clarice. The disguise abandoned in the nearest mens room Hannibal would now pick up a car and drive to the safe house located in Clarice's home state of West Virginia. He had purchased it on his last stay in America before Mason's late associates had shoved him into a van to be driven off and served as pig's dinner.

The sun was just rising as the airport doors swung open letting Hannibal step out into the chilly morning air. He walked steadily down the road before he felt the blow impact on the side of his head. Stumbling sideways strong arms grabbed him forcing a cloth over his face. Hannibal desperately tried to fight, his arms flailing only once connected with his assailant but it was too late. And so 4 days before Clarice was rushed to hospital Hannibal's world also faded to black as once again he was dragged and shoved into the back of a car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry it has taken so long to update.

More action coming up in the next chapter.

Reviews much appreciated.

xxkatyxx

Disclaimer: The plot is mine but the characters belong to Thomas Harris.


	8. Friend's Interrogation

**Shattered Life**

Part eight – Friend's Interrogation

"Clarice, Clarice can you hear me? It's OK Clarice you're safe."

"Hannibal?"

"No, Clarice it's me. Don't you remember?"

"Ardelia?"

"Yes, I'm here Clarice."

She was tired again and someone else had just entered the room leaving the doors swinging on their hinges. Before she slipped back into the dark Clarice's mind formulated the one question she had and the word was mumbled quietly.

"Baby?"

Ardelia looked like she was half smiling and half about to burst into tears.

"Your baby is fine Clarice."

Love for her friend battled with anger, confusion and betrayal over what she had done. There was so much she had to ask but the doctor was already ushering her out so he could examine his patient.

Ardelia glanced quickly back to Clarice who had promptly fallen back to sleep once hearing the news about her child. A small smile seemed to play across her exhausted face.

Wandering down the corridor Ardelia folded her arms and sank into the nearest chair. What a mess this is, isn't it girl she questioned herself. Trying to block out the hustle and bustle of the busy hospital she was dismayed to be able to hear Sharpe stamp and curse his way back towards her.

"Well. What did the doctor say? It's not enough that she drags us here but she has to stay for almost a bloody week. When can we talk to her, huh? I want a full confession soon, or …"

"Or what hmm?" Ardelia snapped back stemming the flow of questions. "She has just gone through major surgery and you want her banged to rights while lying in a hospital bed. Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but, er, you see…

…well she's still unconscious and the doctor said she won't be up to talking with us probably not until the day after tomorrow. So you might as well go home now and come back Saturday. I'll come in tomorrow and check on her but I strongly doubt she's going to attempt a miraculous escape."

"Fine," muttered Sharpe, somehow managing to sound sarcastic and sulky at the same time. He strode off but turned around long enough to yell back.

"You know what I should have known you'd have stayed loyal to your wacko friend. When this is over Ardelia you'll be lucky to have a job at the FBI let alone have a position you any sort of power like I have. You just wait; when you trip up I'll have the evidence to make sure you don't come back!"

"Oh," Sighing Ardelia watched as he resumed his path to the exit. Great now she had Sharpe on her case as well as a ex friend knocked up by the worlds most wanted lying in the room next door.

Well, at least she had all of tomorrow to talk to Clarice. What about she had tonight to figure out. At least Sharpe would hopefully stay away, that lie would mean he could stay at home doing nothing – a Sharpe speciality. Preparing to settle in for an uneasy night Ardelia glanced back once more to Clarice's room before trudging back to her car.

Meanwhile another pair of eyes snapped open recording surroundings. In Clarice's head an entirely different plan was being drawn up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well it's finally here with a promise of more coming up.

Reviews much appreciated – please keep them coming so I know you want me to continue.

xxkatyxx

Disclaimer: The plot is mine but the characters belong to Thomas Harris.


	9. Questions, no answers

**Shattered Life**

Part nine – Questions, No Answers

"What is it?"

"Pain killers, the same ones I gave you 4 hours ago." The woman sighed. "Are you always this co-operative?"

"I don't like taking medicine"

"I can see that dear but it's for the best."

This nurse was staring to get on Clarice's nerves. Far too cheerful for her own good; one of those 40 somethings, probably divorced and trying to make everyone else feel better but not herself.

"If you don't mind me saying so dear I remember you from the television."

Here it comes. Her own personal scoop probably heading straight for tomorrows front page.

"You seemed to go through so much and now this."

What?

"You really should relax now. For you and the baby. Maybe your friend will be back later."

Clarice turned to look at the source of this conversation. Lynne Jacobs. Her name tag reflected the gentle glow of the rising sun.

"Thank you, but I don't think she's still my friend. Not after what I put her through."

Turning her head back so she could lie down. Lynne said "Well, call me if you need anything."

"What's the date?"

"Sorry dear,"

"The date, please, what is it?"

Noticing the tone of voice had definitely climbed the urgency ladder she replied quickly.

"It's the 14th December. Only 17 days left of this year dear."

"Thank you,"

"No problem. See you in 4 hours,"

17 days left. The consultant had already visited that morning and said she would be discharged on the 19th. That left 12 days. Plenty of time as long as she could escape on time. 5 days was quite a length of time, but as Hannibal said 'all good things to those who wait'. Clarice had to lie here and recover her strength, then she could go. Hopefully with minimal opposition, but, if a fight was needed…

"I'll just check, hang on a minute,"

The door opened.

"Um Mrs, I mean miss…"

"Yes?"

"Sorry, um Ardelia Mapp is outside. She wants to know if you'll talk to her,"

_What a way to pass the time. A strained conversation with an old friend I can't trust again._

"Yes that's fine let her in,"

A few minutes later Agent Mapp walked in. Avoiding Clarice's eyes she pulled a chair close to the bed before looking up.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

"I've been better. Sore but healing."

_In five days I'll be in perfect shape and out of here. _

"Oh Clarice. Why did you do it? I thought you were happy, but you went to him didn't you. Why? Please can you give me just one reason."

Clarice had to stop to think for a moment. So much pent up emotion poured out. Regaining her composure, which had only been lost momentarily, she stared at her old friend.

"Firstly, are you wearing a wire?"

"What?"

"Don't play games with me. It's been a long time and people, loyalties change. I should know. The masters are not the persecutors," venom shot across the bed.

"I'm not Clarice. I didn't know you'd feel that way. Will you answer the question?"

"Who understands you?"

"What Clarice?"

"I found the only person who truly understands me, knows me. I can't deny that you weren't my friend but face facts. When did you ever do anything for me? Sure you'd say the right things but not to the FBI – you never proved to me that I was your friend. Did you?"

A single tear slid down Ardelia's face. "I'm sorry I let you down,"

"I don't want an apology. I want my life back."

"OK, I'm going now," Ardelia was unclear as to what exactly Clarice wanted but added before leaving, "I'll be the one to pick you up on the 19th, and, well, take you, well…"

"back to prison,"

"Yes. I thought you would prefer me rather than Sharpe. I'll see you on the 19th in the morning. I guess you don't want to see me before then."

"I couldn't care less who comes. I'm not going to prison."

Ardelia turned "What?" Did she mean, she couldn't, could she?

"Nothing," _Don't give it away. _

"OK well see you on the 19th,"

_Not if I can help it._

With that Ardelia left but stopped to have a word with Lyne Jacobs.

"She didn't have a go at you did she sweetie?"

"No, but listen carefully. I'll be back on the 19th in the morning. At 8:00am OK. Have you got that 8:00am."

"Fine dear 8:00am – she'll be ready for you to take her,"

"Thanks,"

Back in her room Clarice had planned her escape.

I'm going to walk out of here on the 19th at 9:00am.

Ardelia will find an empty bed.

9:00am I will be free.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I'm on a role now - more coming up.

Reviews much appreciated – please keep them coming so I know you want me to continue.

xxkatyxx

Disclaimer: The plot is mine but the characters belong to Thomas Harris.


	10. Old Friends, New Wounds

**Shattered Life**

Part ten – Old Friends, New Wounds

Footsteps echoed off the bare walls as the two men descended down to the cellar.

"Get off will ya!"

"He's making you more twitchy everyday. Admit it, he freaks you out,"

"The only thing that freaks me out is when you wind me up so quit it,"

"Jeez don't be so uptight,"

"Look if we do this we come out nice and rich so let's just get on with it OK,"

"Whatever,"

The taller man opened the door to the cellar. He took a deep breath before stepping in.

"Lecter, food's here,"

Hannibal raised his head. Even with his hands and feet bound securely to a solid oak chair and his old mask belted securely to his head he still looked intimidating.

Trying to ignore the blazing maroon eyes Marco approached the doctor.

"Now you know the drill. I'll untie one hand and take to mask off. You try anything and Evan will shoot you,"

Hannibal did not speak but nodded his head once. While Marco began loosening the bounds Evan spoke up.

"Hey old man, know what today is?"

Evan had become particularly irksome to Hannibal. Resenting this new implication of being old he decided to deliver a reply anyway. It would be better than a smack in the face for not saying anything at any rate.

"December 18th approximately 2:00pm in the afternoon. Perhaps it is you that is old as it seems you have misplaced the calendar,"

The fact the Hannibal had said this without a watch was lost on Evan and the embarrassment of that comment was worth a slight bruise. But just before Evan's fist collided with Hannibal's jaw Marco's arm shot out to stop him.

"Don't you idiot, the boss is coming tonight and he doesn't want his prize damaged,"

Evan shook his hand free before he spat out his goodbye. "I'll enjoy seeing you suffer tonight," and with that he marched back up the stairs. After retightening the ropes Marco followed him leaving Hannibal shut once again in a space as confining as his old cell.

He mused to himself while preparing for another long wait. Anyone who would employ these two must be very stupid, or perhaps crazy. Either way they would be easy to dispose of.

The voices started up again later that evening.

"Yes sir he's down in the cellar tied nice and tight to the chair. He won't be going anywhere soon'"

"Good," This new voice was authoritative. The boss, it seemed, had come for a visit.

"You have done well but now I think it is time you left,"

"What, come on. We wanted to watch tonight's events,"

"No. You go now with $500,000 each or you walk away with nothing. Your choice,"

Hannibal could not hear the next exchange but it appeared the transaction was completed as five minutes later an engine was revved before the car crunched its way up the gravel drive away from the house. Or bungalow, castle, it could be a shed with a cellar for all he knew. Being unconscious when you're dragged into a place it very inconvenient and gives you very few details as to where you are. Or how long it will take you to reach you preferred destination.

Suddenly, the light in the cellar flicked off and the cellar door creaked open.

Leather shoes dropped on each step one by one, slowly, until a figure stood perhaps only a few metres from the doctor.

"Who am I?"

Ahh so revenge was wanted by an old enemy.

"I know you know. You proved that to me back in Baltimore huh Hannibal. You said you can smell fear, yes I think that was right, well…"

The voice crept very close to his left ear.

"…We could have a lot of fun."

Hannibal knew the intruder heard his next breath.

"Hmm, you said that to her didn't you. Don't worry once you're out of the way I'll take care of her, good care. You can't smell any fear now can you? That's right you've caused me a lot of pain over the years. And now I think its payback."

Hannibal felt the knife sink deeply into his stomach.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As usual please keep the reviews coming I love hearing your comments.

Another chapter finally up sorry about the long wait but exams are looming and I'm not sure when the next part will come but I really hope it's soon.

xxkatyxx

Disclaimer: The plot is mine but the characters belong to Thomas Harris.


	11. Two sides to every story

**Shattered Life**

Part eleven – Two sides to every story

Clarice's eyes snapped open.

Hannibal?

No, just another dream. She felt different though. Something was wrong. Looking around the room she couldn't put her finger on it but the clock grabbed her eye.

6:00am

She smiled then. I'm escaping in 3 hours. I'm going to see Hannibal.

But that queasy feeling in the pit of her stomach refused to go away.

* * *

Meanwhile Ardelia was staring at a computer screen. Her thoughts drifting to what Clarice had said. 

A single tear fell down one cheek.

You said I wasn't your friends Clarice.

I was. But I'm not anymore.

Deep down Ardelia knew that may not be exactly true.

* * *

Clarice knew visiting hours were from 1 til 4 so she guessed the officers would come to take her around them. 

Little did she know Ardelia was due to arrive at 8:00am.

Clarice was about to get up when Nurse Jacobs bustled in.

"You up dear? You were asleep when I looked in earlier,"

When she saw Clarice looking at her she continued.

"Better get ready soon. Oh, I'll just go and get you medication; I must have left it by my desk,"

How could one woman talk at someone for so long?

Turning round Lynne Jacobs opened the door. Halfway out she glanced back still muttering.

"Oh and I must get someone to fix that clock. I looks like its stopped."

Stopped. Clarice's head snapped round.

6:00am

Shit. It hadn't changed

"Wait. Nurse Jacobs what's the time?"

But she was gone.

The time to escape was nigh.

* * *

The time for Ardelia to collect Clarice was nigh.

* * *

Clarice swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. She crept over to the door, and waited. 

"Sorry about that dear I really must remem… Ms Starling. Hey I need some hel…"

She was cut off abruptly when Clarice's hand covered her mouth. Nurse Jacobs tried to break free and scream but Clarice held firm.

"Sorry about this but I'm checking myself out,"

It had been a while since Clarice had punched anyone but her knuckles avoided a bruise when she hit her nurse in the side of the head.

Holding the crumpled figure Clarice dragged Jacobs away from the door. It wouldn't be long before she woke up and Clarice was dismayed to see her head shaking trying to call out to someone.

Jesus this woman babbled when she was even unconscious.

Improvising ropes from the bed sheets. Clarice bound Jacobs's wrists and ankles then gagged her.

Finally some quiet.

Having no idea where her own clothing had been taken Clarice had to borrow the uniform of the nurse, still out cold but propped up against the side of the bed.

Although Nurse Jacobs was larger Clarice found the dress fitted snugly around her belly. Her baby was growing she smiled inwardly at herself.

Checking no-one was coming she quickly walked down the corridor trying to look as if she knew where she was going. At the same time Clarice kept her head to hoping no-one would recognise her.

Hurrying down two flights of stairs she followed the signs staying entrance/exit.

The double doors made her heart leap and before leaving to freedom she glanced at the clock.

9:45am.

* * *

Ardelia sat motionless in her car. 

Sometimes being a good friend to someone meant letting them go.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Wow quick by my standards.

Please everyone reading continue your great reviews.

xxkatyxx

Disclaimer: The plot is mine but the characters belong to Thomas Harris.


	12. Time's Running Out

**Shattered Life**

Part twelve – Times Running Out

Hannibal opened his one eye that was not blackened, albeit groggily he looked around noticing his situation had not improved.

The wound in his side had appeared to have stopped bleeding and judging by the amount of the cellar floor that was now red this was definitely a good thing. On the rest of his body was painted a colourful picture of bruises, cuts and gashes. Although none looked as bad as the initial stab wound the drip in his arm seemed to be the thing that had kept him alive the past few days. The pain, although he didn't show it, was what had dragged him back out of his memory palace to gaze into the eyes of his captor.

Will Graham sat opposite him, a strange smile plastered across his own weathered face.

"Hurts doesn't it? You see Hannibal," he said standing up and approaching him.

"This is the physical pain you caused me all those years ago. What do they say? An eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth. A family for a family. Well that's what it gonna happen to you. You know what Hannibal because of you I lost everything. You think it's fun in that sick mind of yours to manipulate people, to watch them suffer. You set the Tooth Fairy on me and laughed at the consequences. Well payback is due."

Although he was trying to focus on the words Hannibal's eyes had begun to feel heavy. His arms were now chained to the wall and he struggled to keep his head upright.

Graham seemed to notice this slight drop in attention. Without a pause he smacked Hannibal across the jaw.

"Hey! Death is not your escape route Hannibal. You haven't even begun to suffer yet. Sure you've had the physical pain but I think it's time to get emotional. You're good at that right. Psychiatrist. Emotions. Well what emotions do you have right now? Love? Do you love Starling, Hannibal? I loved my family and that got me nowhere. You know why? They left. Sorry Will I can't do this anymore. Sorry Will but you can't let the past go. I've had enough of bloody sorry. You are the one who should be apologising. I was going to bring her here you know. Kill her in front of you maybe. But then a little birdy told me something real interesting."

Will stepped up very close to Hannibal.

"Do you know where she is hmm? Washington DC General Hospital,"

"No!"

"Yes Hannibal. And from what I heard she won't be going anywhere soon. I think I'll let that play on your mind for a while."

Graham retreated keeping his eyes locked on Hannibal's until he turned to ascend the stairs, shutting the door at the top behind him.

Clarice, was he lying? Hannibal looked desperately around the cellar. Apart from being filthy and covered in dust there were no weapons or means of escape. The chains holding his arms had been looped and padlocked through irons rings in the wall. Good preparation. Not since Mischa had he felt so helpless, so alone.

* * *

It didn't seem long until Graham was once again pacing down the steps. But something was different this time.

"We seem to have less time than I originally planned my friend. No matter/ Plots can change…"

Graham took out a knife, the blade already covered with dried blood, before continuing.

"…but the ending is definite."

Slowly the knife was drawn along Hannibal's arm leaving a long angry red crescent.

Stepping back Will picked up an unmarked bottle from behind a chair.

"Do you know what this is Hannibal?" he said while sloshing the liquid back and forth in the bottle.

"Shall I give you a clue maybe," he unscrewed the lid, "Smell,"

The acrid scent burned his nostrils.

"Before you die you will beg for my mercy Hannibal. And I'll be standing behind that bolted door listening. Just listening."

Graham poured a trail of petrol around the cellar and up the steps. He then took out a lighter.

"Hmmm. Somehow it doesn't seem right for you to be chained up to die. Perhaps I'll let you go. It'll be more fun to hear you stumble around before you collapse anyway."

Approaching Hannibal again Will noticed he seemed to be looking more alert.

"Oh no, no being naught now,"

Hannibal felt the handle of the knife connect with the back of his skull and he slumped forward. Quickly undoing the chains Graham watched Hannibal fall to the floor. Unable to stop himself he gave him a solid kick in the ribs sending him sprawling onto his front. Gasping for breath Hannibal raised himself onto one hand before Will knocked him again, this time colliding with his wrist so once again he ended up lying flat on the ground.

"What's the matter Doctor? Run out of strength to get me back now. Not so tough anymore are you?"

Flicking the lighter until it showed a flame Hannibal watched Will toss it into the corner. Immediately fire leapt up engulfing the chair Hannibal had previously been tied to. A gorge of amber flames now separated the two men.

"And so died Hannibal Lecter – murderer, cannibal and enemy to anyone alive on this planet. Think it will say that on your tombstone."

Graham dodged the flames and approached the stairs.

"I'd rather it say that than William Graham, a foolish sycophant who burned alone in the fires of hell,"

The voice ended and Graham felt the weight knock into his side. Hannibal fought to remain upright as his nemesis crashed to the ground.

Rising quickly Will slashed air with his knife. Lunging into the black smoke he saw Hannibal staggering to the stairs. Reaching out he grabbed his torn shirt and pulled him back.

Anger can only hold off strength for so long and Hannibal's entire body was aching as he felt Will's hands surround his neck and squeeze.

Tighter.

And tighter.

Flailing an elbow back wildly Hannibal couldn't breath.

"We die together Hannibal,"

No. Never.

"Aghhh!" Hannibal kicked backward, hard, pushing out Graham's knee. Immediately the grip around his neck retreated and Will collapsed downward. Hannibal whirled round and grabbed his neck.

"You will die today but I'm afraid you'll be on your own. After all I still have something to live for,"

"She is already dead Hannibal,"

"No!"

The heat of the fire prickled near Hannibal's skin so Hannibal let go of Graham's paling face. Crouching low he made a break for freedom before it was too late.

The knife sunk into his already injured side tearing the skin around the old wound even further Hannibal tumbled forward as Will fell back down to feed the fire. A satisfied smile played across his face.

His vision clouding Hannibal staggered forward. The one hand clamped to his side seemed to do little to stem the blood pouring onto the floor.

Reaching out his hand he continued forward.

Must get out.

_Why she won't be there_

Cool air greeted Hannibal as the back door swung open. Freedom.

But it took only three steps until he crumpled and fell. Graham's message haunting his mind.

_We Die Together._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Wow writing is so exciting. Not too many more chapters to go now. Please keep the reviews coming they really inspire me to get writing that bit quicker.

Reviews much appreciated.

xxkatyxx

Disclaimer: The plot is mine but the characters belong to Thomas Harris.


	13. Departures and Arrivals

**Shattered Life**

Part thirteen – Departures and arrivals

Clarice kept walking. She didn't look up, didn't look back until she was well clear of the hospital. Finally slowing up she glanced around. No-one was following her.

She took a left into a nearby park and sat down on an old wooden bench. Sheltered from the open space Clarice felt safer. Now she had to work out her next move.

The place would soon be crawling with officers. They would check motels, train stations, airports and any stolen cars would send them running. Clarice wasn't even 100 sure of where she was right now. Obviously still in Washington somewhere so the safe house couldn't be too far away.

Whilst debating if she should lie low for a while or keep moving straight away Clarice glanced down at her attire. Travelling across the state of Virginia in a nurse's uniform certainly was not the best plan. And money. Plunging her hands into the pockets she drew out what felt like a couple of pieces of screwed up paper.

"5 bucks," Clarice murmured. "Terrific, all I have in the world is 5 fucking dollars,"

She felt so lost. Holding her head in her hands Clarice let the tears finally escape.

The distant wail of the siren snapped her head up. Already?

Jumping up Clarice started walking across to the other side of the park. The walk turned to a jog ending in a run. Out of the park, she didn't stop until she had progressed another five blocks further away from the hospital.

Pausing to catch her breath Clarice leant against the side of the building. She needed money, clothes, food, everything. Where would she find everything?

Home.

Clarice started moving again. Ardelia wouldn't have sold the duplex she thought. A full stock of supplies would be there. Using the $5 to buy a baseball cap some guy was flogging Clarice tried to work out which way her old home would be. She was unwilling to ask anyone in case the old line "ain't I seen you on the news," popped into the conversation.

Finally locating a familiar street sign Clarice stumbled her way up the last hill. Dusk had fallen when she approached the house she had spent a good part of her life living in.

Crouching low Clarice crept to the door. She did not see Ardelia's car parked anywhere but still it was no use revealing her presence to any nosey neighbours. Now there was only one final barrier. The front door.

Neither of the two women had ever been the type to leave a key out front under a flower pot. Clarice didn't want to smash any glass. Too much noise and a very obvious sign for Ardelia when she returned.

Changing tactics Clarice headed round the back. Looking up she saw the windows to Ardelia's and her old bedroom were all shut. Likewise the kitchen windows gave no apparent entrance.

"Desperate times I suppose and I'm damned if I do damned if I don't anyway," Clarice said. She picked up a small rock and edged close to the kitchen window. Glancing round to check no-one was out and about Clarice silently waited.

It took a few minutes before she heard a car backfire not too far away, it was then that she hit the glass. Freezing immediately after Clarice thought the sound was loud enough to wake the dead but out in the night nothing stirred. She reached in and opened the window. Although it was still intact a lot of glass appeared to have fallen from the round hole.

Clarice clambered in and picked up the large pieces of glass. Depositing them in the bin she closed the window and pulled across the curtain. No clear damage. Ardelia won't notice until tomorrow and I'll be gone by then.

Clarice ascended the stairs and opened the door to her old bedroom. The bed was made, no clothes on the floor. Ardelia must have tidied up a bit. Opening the wardrobe Clarice was happy to find her old travelling bag. Setting it on the bed she shoved in some trousers and shirts.

Returning to the kitchen she grabbed a packet of unopened biscuits from the back of Ardelia's cupboards and began munching away. Snacks were added into the bag before Clarice headed into her room mates bedroom.

The money was still there in the bottom of Ardelia's desk. Clarice counted 800 dollars but only took 300 for her journey. She considered leaving a note but determined it would be better not to.

Sleep now, she thought as she trudged back to her own bedroom.

Suddenly the landing light flicked on and Clarice heard the front door slam.

"Shit," tiptoeing back into her room Clarice shut the door as softly as she could. The travelling bag was shoved back into the wardrobe and Clarice stood in as well.

Ardelia was walking up the stairs. The footsteps were coming closer and closer until they stopped outside the bedroom door. Clarice held her breath.

Then they turned and ambled back. Clarice exhaled when she heard Ardelia's own door close. Sinking into a sitting position Clarice was overcome by a cloud of sleep.

Her eyes fluttered open again only six and a half hours later. Remembering where she was Clarice lethargically lifted her head finding it stiff from being propped up by the back of the wardrobe.

She pushed open the door and carefully removed her travelling bag. Silently she tugged on a pair of jeans and a jumper over the now rumpled nurse's uniform. Her watch said 6:00am and light was just beginning to shine through the windows.

While Ardelia was still asleep Clarice exited via the back door. Now all she needed was a car. Shouting to the left attracted her attention.

"Honey you forgot your paperwork,"

The man jumped out of his car and ran past Clarice into the house next to hers. She smiled as she saw they keys still dangling in the ignition.

Sometimes opportunities just appear to you. Clarice smiled as she sped off to the safe house.

* * *

Everything was white here. And so bright. The pain had gone but he could feel an occasional pressure although he could not control it. Time seemed vast yet he had no idea how many days had been counted up. 

Sometimes he almost felt awake and that was when he heard the voice. The words ran into each other, continuing even when he phased out again but they were always there:

"_Shouldn't be long now you know. John that's me doctor friend I was telling you about, he said you should wake up any day. I'm sure you'll be glad you were not awake earlier. It must have bin the worst you've looked in your entire life. But now, well. At least your noseresembles a nose and your sides healin' up. Those stitches are finally holding. I'm sure if you'd av' bin doin' them the first set would av bin so precise. _

_I'm still wonderin' how you came to be in the clutches of that poor bastard. Losin' someone can cause your guard to drop a bit you know Doctor. You were lucky as well I don't av the greatest respect for my job. Police guard huh, they might as well call me the big black guy who we phone up to keep an eye on thugs as we're overstaffed. I takes what I can get now. You know what? I was gonna nick me somethin' nice from that old house. As soon as I heard them coppers talking about it, I knew that house was deserted and if it's burnin' well I call that free for all. Findin you there gave me a right ol' fright. But shoving' you in a car before the rest of the coppers turn up. I deserve a nice reward for that. Blood aint easy to wash out and its covered me upholstery now. _

_When you wake up I'm sure you'll find her. The man with the plan I'm sure. Well, you musta taught her some tricks of the trade. Look. I brought up a newspaper for you to see. It's over a week old now, I'll read it to you OK. "_Escaped ex agent threatens citizens of Washington"_. A bit over the top I think but then I'm not the Tattler trying to make a profit._

_For a long time I missed our discussions down in the dungeons you know. Out of all the nut jobs I 'ad to look after down there, well. It was nice to talk with a professional who isn't a slime ball. Hey wat'cha do with Chilton anyway. Buried somewhere where no-one will find him. When this is over I'm sure no-one will ever see you again. By the way thanks for that Christmas card you sent a couple years ago. Very nice to know I was in your thoughts, however briefly. After all I'm sure you have much more interesting things to consider now'a'days, huh?"_

* * *

While Hannibal lay unconscious healing in a bed Clarice was playing the waiting game of a different sort. Sitting alone in the safe house she had little to do but watch the clock. A search of the house had provided her with enough food to feed an army but precious little else. Except a gun. And as the days passed by it started to appear even more tempting.

* * *

Barney walked in to see his patient who was still resting in his spare bedroom. 

"How you doin' today Doctor? The black eye's less purple today and I'd say your nose is lookin' better as well. I'm guessin' you'll wake up to celebrate the new year with me."

"…_new year?"_

"Doctor Lecter. That was an even quicker recovery than I thought. Are you in pain anywhere? It's great to finally hear your voice after staring at what looks like a dead person for so long."

"_Barney, what is the date?"_

"30th of December, Doctor"

Clarice!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
(This was meant to be a shorter chapter but that doesn't seem to have happened!)

Only two chapters left everybody and if you want to read the next bit ASAP please tell me. I love reading all your comments.

Reviews much appreciated.

xxkatyxx

Disclaimer: The plot is mine but the characters belong to Thomas Harris.


	14. Bad Timing

**Shattered Life**

Part fourteen – Bad timing

31st December.

Clarice's eyes slowly dragged themselves open as the first morning rays of light shone through the downstairs windows. Struggling to get up she cursed herself as she nearly fell off the small sofa. Her feet seemed to be on automatic pilot taking her to the bathroom and back. Clarice glanced at the calendar hanging in the kitchen knowing already that today was the final day. Of what only time would tell.

Sitting back down on the sofa Clarice started replaying the memories she had of the last year. The last month. She listened to all the things Hannibal had said to her. He said he would never leave her. If that was true he would come for her before midnight.

That was what he had told her. Stay safe until the New Year. But he might not even be alive Clarice thought. And a life without Hannibal would be empty. Clarice had already lived that life. A child brought up in a broken family, never knowing true happiness. She did not want her baby to have the same misfortunes she did. Glancing at the clock the numbers 09:00 buzzed back at her, 15 hours. Hannibal?

* * *

"I have to go to her Barney she needs me,"

"Doctor Lecter you can barely stand upright how can you drive clear across the state to West Virginia?"

"I promised I would not leave her and I don't intend to now. You know Clarice, Barney. She is so stubborn she won't accept a life she doesn't want to live. Who knows what she could do then."

"Doctor your side is just about being held together as you lie there, the more you move the greater the risk of your stitches giving out. I can't let you go and bleed to death in the midst of a journey that will take about 6 hours. Can't you phone her?"

"The house has no phone. Don't you see I have to go now!"

Barney looked at the man lying in his spare bed. His face still showing more shades of purple and blue than anyone else he had ever seen.

"Alright look. I'll go and get the car ready and drive you Ok. I need some more painkillers as well. It's 12:00 now I'll be back by 1:00pm. Try and get some more rest."

With that Barney disappeared out the door. Hannibal waited 5 minutes before sitting up. He winced as he pulled back the covers and stood up. Edging his way slowly to Barney's wardrobe it suddenly occurred to him that nothing was likely to fit him. it took another 5 minutes of rooting around until Hannibal dragged out a faded pair of jeans that were only a couple of sizes too big, a black leather belt and an old blue checked shirt that fit but had a few buttons missing.

Getting dressed slowly Hannibal tried not to stretch out his side too much as every time he did so he felt the wound in his side being pulled apart so painfully it was like being stabbed all over again.

Barney true to his word arrived back at 1pm. He set the extra medicine down on the table before venturing up the stairs.

"Ready to go doctor, I've got every…"

Barney glanced around the empty bedroom. Shit, where did he…

"Aghhh!"

Barney slumped to the floor.

"Sorry Barney but this is my journey to make,"

Hannibal set the lamp back down on the bedroom table and quickly examined the small bump on Barney's head. Noting he was still breathing comfortably he left him and headed downstairs.

Grabbing the medicine on the table Hannibal let himself out and clambered into Barney's new 4 by 4. He tried not to think about his side which had started to ache again and he did not notice the red which was now staining the front of the borrowed shirt. Hannibal's mind was fixed on his wife.

* * *

At 6pm Clarice noticed the sky had already darkened. Soon people would begin the parties. Fireworks, singing and dancing. Bringing in the New Year the way they wanted.

Clarice stared up into the darkness. She felt black inside and as each second dragged by another hope inside her of seeing her husband seemed to die.

* * *

Hannibal glanced at the clock in the car as the hour changed from a 6 to a 7. He was so nearly there yet his body was begging him to rest. He fought to keep his eyes open and decided to stop to get another bottle of water from the back seat.

Pulling off the road he twisted round but his fatigue had caused his brain to forget the wound in his side. Hannibal cried out in agony and clutched his stomach as soon as he moved. Pulling his hands away his eyes looked on the blood covering them but dizziness was thrown over him and he collapsed across the front passenger seat.

* * *

In the manner of a lifeless ghost Clarice stood up at 11pm. Opening the back door the coldness washed over her but she didn't feel it.

She walked from the house and up the gentle hill behind it. Sitting herself down Clarice gazed up at the stars. The fireworks had started and music could be heard in the distance. She glanced at her watch then at the gun she had brought out with her.

One hour and I choose to spend it out here. In the freedom he must have died fighting for.

* * *

"Hey mister are you Ok? Wakey, wakey it's New Year."

Hannibal groaned and tried to sit up, almost blacking out again from the pain which seemed to have engulfed his whole body. He turned his head to the driver's window to be faced by a few late night party goers.

"Hey you're not meant to drink yourself to death before 12 you know, but whatever you want you know, have a good one. Night mister."

Hannibal grasped the steering wheel to help keep himself upright as he watched the small group of youths stumble off into the darkness. Remembering what had happened he turned on the engine and watched the clock glowing on the dashboard. 23:45. No!

Slamming his foot on the accelerator the car roared to life down the thin road. Even with the headlights on only a small path of light was cut through the darkness but Hannibal pressed on as time ran down against him.

"Hold on Clarice," he muttered as he screeched around the final corner as the clock read 23:56.

Tearing down the road Hannibal finally was able to make out the roof of the house in the darkness.

He slammed on the brakes and flung open the car door. Running through the darkness he pounded his fists against the door. Hearing nothing Hannibal smashed the pane of glass and unlocked the door.

The shards of glass crunched under his feet and appeared to flicker like the shards of a shattered mirror.

The clock began to chime welcoming the New Year and Hannibal ran into the kitchen and out into the garden.

The chimes signalling midnight echoed into the garden as Hannibal saw her.

"CLARICE DON'T"

Bang.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry for the long wait (exams do take up time sadly) I hope it was worth waiting for.

Only one chapter left to come.

Reviews much appreciated, the more the merrier I get.

xxkatyxx

Disclaimer: The plot is mine but the characters belong to Thomas Harris.


	15. Shards of Glass

**Shattered Life**

Part fifteen – Shards of Glass

What is the price of fixing a shattered mirror?

With shards of glass shining like stars.

Would you risk picking up the pieces of your life,

knowing that your hands may bleed?

* * *

"CLARICE DON'T"

Bang.

* * *

1st January.

Hannibal watched Clarice drop gracefully to her knees. The gun fell lifelessly to her side.

Red sparks appeared to rain down all around them; shooting out from the firework which had just exploded overhead.

Clarice's eyes were glancing over him as if she was still trying to figure out in her mind if this was happening.

Once the firework had retreated back into nothingness an eerie silence clung to the scene unfolding in the clearing. Until…

"Hannibal?"

He broke then; staggering towards her then collapsing on his knees in front of her. Clarice was enveloped in Hannibal's strong arms and she hugged him back fiercely.

Tears were streaming down her face as Hannibal pulled back to regard her. His hands ran over her face ah he reacquainted himself with every little detail that he had come to know so well.

Clarice was the first to speak although she did not entirely trust herself with the words.

"You came back,"

"I promised I would never leave you, and I would not lie to you ever Clarice."

They embraced again but Hannibal pulled away quicker this time. His gaze travelling to ret upon her stomach.

"Clarice, you're huge," he exclaimed.

His wife almost managed a smile before leaning forward and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I suppose 28 days can really change a person," Clarice murmured into his neck.

Hannibal helped her to stand and then turned to return back to the house. However both Clarice and Hannibal looked together at the gun and then at each other.

"Was I really worth that Clarice? You would have taken that route to escape from it all,"

"I couldn't be courageous if I had lost what I was fighting for."

Hannibal seemed to consider this before replying.

"I want you to promise me something Clarice,"

"Anything,"

"Life is a very precious thing my love and even when you think there is nothing else that could ever make you happy ever again you must hang on to it. Promise me you will. Even if I was not there the memories would stay with you a lifetime."

"I promise,"

It was then Clarice began to take in her husband's appearance. Running her hands over the bruises and cuts on his face before trailing her hand to the side of his now blood stained shirt.

"Hannibal what happened to you?"

"Sadly my journey back to you was more eventful than I had originally planned,"

"But you're bleeding, I…"

"It is nothing that cannot be fixed my love. Besides I have discovered that you also have a story to tell.

With that Hannibal pulled out a rumpled newspaper article from his pocket. It was headed, "Escaped ex agent threatens citizens of Washington".

"Old habits die hard, eh Clarice?"

"I think they have exaggerated a bit. I just wanted to return and be with my family."

"Family?"

"Yes. You're my family. Do you remember what you said to me 28 days ago?"

"Some of our stars are the same,"

"Yes and I know now they always will be,"

The couple looked into the blackened sky and saw the bright beads of light shining back at them. As well as the splattering of fireworks bringing in the New Year and new beginnings.

Walking back to the house Hannibal and Clarice hopefully left there troubles behind them, for now a least.

Neither noticed that night the loud and colourful explosions that continued into the early hours. For both were lost in their own world which although broken had been fought for and saved.

Fin.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that is the end of my story. I have always been debating whether to write a sequel or start something new so any suggestions would be welcomed. I have also been thinking about doing some one shot fics or just happy Clarice and Hannibal fluff.

I would like to thank Kristin, Marina, Danielle L.B, Phantom Ange, Crnflkgal, DocOckgal, Trogdortrekkie, Shattered Heart, Penelope and everyone else who has reviewed or read my story.

Thanks also to JetNoir for your continued support and encouragement.

Reviews much appreciated, especially from any reader members or not who have kept with this story throughout.

xxkatyxx

Disclaimer: The plot is mine and quote at the beginning but the characters belong to Thomas Harris.


End file.
